Vehicles are known which comprise a rotary electrical machine connected electrically to a power storage module.
This power storage module can comprise at least one power storage cell formed by a super capacitor, or as a variant by a battery, for example a lead, lithium or nickel battery.
These power storage cells are contained in a case of the power storage module.
When these power storage cells are operational, they may be subjected to constraints of use which are detrimental to them.
For example when they are charged electrically, in particular by the electrical machine, or by another power storage module of the vehicle, these cells may be subjected to excess voltages.
The excess voltages generate an increase in temperature, which may for example reach a value of over 100° C. Thus, some of the electrolyte of the cell, the boiling point of which is approximately around 80° C. for acetonitrile, becomes gaseous.
The power storage cells can be opened by internal excess pressure by means of excess pressure valves which are placed on the cells, and thus expel gas, consisting for example of at least one out of acetonitrile and hydrogen saturated with acetonitrile.
When it comes into contact with the case, gas condenses and is transformed into liquid acetonitrile which is found in the case.
The disadvantage of the known power storage modules is thus that when the ease of the module is opened, there are risks of finding a mixture of gaseous and liquid electrolyte in the interior of this case, outside the power storage cells.
Thus, a user who wishes to open the case of the module may be in contact with gaseous and/or liquid electrolyte, and therefore be subjected to risks of burns by this electrolyte.
There is a need to eliminate the above-described disadvantages.